Sucrilhos e Mulder às sextasfeiras
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Estar solteira no auge dos trinta e poucos pode não ser tão desesperador quanto parece.


Scully e Mulder se pertencem, e não a mim. Fim de papo.

**Sucrilhos e Mulder às sextas-feiras**

Pessoas normais de trinta e poucos anos têm amigos que gostam de sair à noite para fazer coisas normais.

Pessoas normais de trinta e poucos anos trabalham de dia e saem no fim do expediente, para dançar ou beber com os amigos.

Pessoas normais de trinta e poucos anos, enfim, não acreditam em ETs.

Dana Scully havia abandonado o status de normalidade há tempos e, lá estava ela, no auge de seus trinta e poucos anos, de cabelo preso, moletom da faculdade e óculos fundo-de-garrafa, preparando os sucrilhos que comeria enquanto estivesse assistindo a Titanic.

Sua mãe sempre a encorajara a ser médica e, depois que casasse e tivesse filhos, a se especializar em algo estável, como dermatologia, ginecologia, oftalmologia. Eis que, de todas as oportunidades que teve para discordar dela, escolheu justamente a opinião sobre sua carreira e foi trabalhar para o FBI.

Ah, que ideia. Agora tinha inveja de suas colegas bem-sucedidas de faculdade e suas vidas sociais nas quais saíam para dançar e se encontravam com homens decentes que achavam impossível a existência de homenzinhos verdes que fazem lavagens cerebrais em humanos.

Adicionou leite à tigela de cereais e misturou o conteúdo com a colher enquanto dirigia-se à fita que repousava ao lado do aparelho de VHS. Resolveu levá-la durante as compras do mês, quando passou pelo corredor de eletroeletrônicos e o filme estava passando na tv de amostra. Já era a terceira vez que assistia, o que ia contra todas suas críticas contra romances hollywoodianos que se aproveitam de histórias melosas de amor pleno impossíveis no mundo real.

Se ao menos não tivesse Mulder para atrapalhar todos os relacionamentos em que ela se envolvia, naquele momento não estaria solitária e descompromissada.

Inseriu a fita já rebobinada no aparelho de vídeo e comeu um pouco do cereal. Feito isso, ia andando em direção ao sofá quando soou sua campainha, quebrando o silêncio que se mantinha havia horas. Assustada pelo barulho repentino, desequilibrou-se e derrubou um pouco do leite da tigela que segurava.

"Mas que droga", pensou Scully. "Anos trabalhando no Bureau e você ainda se assusta com a campainha."

Limpou a sujeira do chão com um guardanapo limpo e foi atender a porta, intrigada quanto ao visitante misterioso àquela hora da noite. A curiosidade, no entanto, diminuiu quando olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda não tinha passado das oito horas.

- Ah, oi, Scully.

Dana olhou incrédula para o parceiro.

- Oi Mulder - ela assistiu enquanto ele adentrava o apartamento. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Na verdade eu não estava fazendo nada em casa e vim ver se você estava. - Ela tentava assimilar a situação, sua condição pouco favorável, seu moletom gasto, a fita que estava dentro do VHS.

- Estava o quê?

- Fazendo alguma coisa, ué.

- Ah, sim - assimilou, com uma feição derrotada, enquanto fechava a porta. - Na verdade eu ia começar a assistir... - parou, pensando em uma alternativa menos humilhante para explicar tudo aquilo sem parecer uma solteirona desesperada - é... um vídeo de um caso que o Skinner me passou e...

- Ah é? Ele não me passou nada. Do que se trata? - disse Mulder, que no momento estava sentado no sofá, procurando pelo controle remoto.

- Na verdade... - começou, alcançando o objeto antes do parceiro - ele me pediu pra dar uma opinião médica sobre o caso de outro departamento; não tem nada a ver com os Arquivos X.

- Mesmo assim, eu posso ver? - pediu, com a mão estendida para que ela o desse o controle.

Scully não podia deixar que ele soubesse que ela assistia àquele tipo de filme. Ele a chamaria de mulherzinha para o resto de sua vida e sua reputação estaria arruinada. Era perigoso demais; Mulder era extremamente imprevisível.

- Não.

Mulder ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É confidencial.

- Ah, você podia ter dito antes. O que está comendo? - perguntou, vendo o pote sobre o balcão. Scully respirou aliviada, sem desconfiar da rápida desistência do colega.

- Sucrilhos. Quer?

- Opa, quero sim - disse, desfrutando de uma hospitalidade implícita.

- Tá, vou fazer.

Scully foi para a cozinha, separada da sala pelo balcão, deixando Mulder sozinho, que ainda procurava pelo estimado objeto preto. Esse estava ao lado da tigela, no balcão. Teria que contornar o sofá e pegá-lo sem que a parceira visse ou escutasse, mas isso não foi uma tarefa tão difícil. Scully parecia meio aérea, então nem notou o movimento atrás de si.

Repetido o procedimento de alguns minutos antes da chegada do amigo, Dana retornou à sala, ficando sem palavras sobre a imagem que estava vendo. Mulder estava sentado no sofá como ela havia o deixado, mas assistindo aos créditos iniciais do vídeo. Ele virou a cabeça em sua direção, mastigando os sucrilhos de Scully, da tigela de Scully, com a colher de Scully.

- Ué, você não precisava mentir, eu adoro Titanic. A Kate Winslet tá uma deusa nesse filme.

Ela apenas dirigiu-se ao lugar desocupado ao lado de Mulder e começou a comer seu cereal em silêncio, pensando na origem daquela mentira boba. Era óbvio que Mulder, de todas as pessoas, teria um gosto imprevisível para cinema, como para todas as outras coisas.

Os dois comiam e assistiam ao filme, quando iniciou na médica um surto de riso. Pelo filme que estava vendo, pela companhia e pela situação em geral. Mulder a encarava com uma feição impressionada que logo deu espaço para gargalhadas ininterruptas e sem motivo aparente. Era simplesmente engraçado vê-la rir, e fazia a tarefa de fingir ser superior algo impossível de se concretizar.

Afinal, podiam ser as pessoas mais anormais do mundo mas, quando se tem alguém para dividir um romance meloso e Sucrilhos, é fácil se divertir.

* * *

Final tosquíssimo, eu sei, mas isso está empacado no meu e-mail há meses e eu queria dar uma respirada depois de assistir àquele filme... dispensável, digamos assim. Sim, eu me refiro a I Want To Believe.

Bom, vou tentar retomar a série nessas férias e ver se tenho mais alguma ideia. Não acho impossível; eles praticamente se escrevem sozinhos.

Ah é, obrigada Gyzoca por tentar me ajudar. Você é adorável.

Ita (17/07/2010)


End file.
